Maybe I'm Your Mr Right
by yaoifan124
Summary: ZoFem!Lu. Luffy decides to follow her brother's footsteps and joins the high school he went to. Making friends seemed to be a hitch, but what's this? She suddenly runs into something-more like someone and can't help but feel interested. Did he- did he just invite her to the Winter Ball! Rated T for language; Luffy's POV; ZoLu, hinted MarcoAce; Female!Luffy; One-Shot


**I don't know...**

**Vivi: Hm?**

**I wanted to type something different for a change and I hope I did good on this!**

**Robin: It is different, Author-san...**

**I know! This is actually clean, gaaaah!**

**Robin: But you wanted to do something different for a change, no?**

**... well... I guess I accomplished it. Yey!**

**Vivi: Rated T for language because we all know whose mouth it will be coming out of!**

**Vulgar is so enticing sometimes.**

**Vivi: Somehting is wrong with you.**

**No! Vivi-chan! Don't be like that~! *watches the girl walk away* Huff, well we should start this one-shot!**

**Enjoy~!**

**(Remember Zoro X Fem!Luffy!)**

* * *

**Maybe I'm Your Mr. Right**

"Lu! You are going to be late for your first date at your new school!" My hand tugged through my tousled brown hair as I tried to tame it.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I threw the comb down on my vanity as I made my way out the door whilst grabbing my messenger bag that I was using for a backpack. "I'm ready!" Eyes viewed me as he stood at the front door of his apartment with arms crossed over a dark blue tank top.

A smile graced his face as an approval of my outfit before he began out the door with a, "let's go!"

"I'm so excited!" I told him as we were now sitting in his car and he began the drive to the school. It was merely five minutes away in a car and could easily walk, but Ace suggested he take me for the first week so I could get adjusted and stuff. "I'm going to make lots of friends, Niichan!"

"I can't wait to meet them." A grin was thrown to me and I tossed one back. He understood me better, but yet he was really over-protective of me. I know right now, he is thinking about a bunch of my friends being girls and _only_ girls. Well, he may be right and he may be wrong. I will find out soon enough on who I will make friends with; it was exciting to just think about it.

"Look at all the people!" I stated in excitement when we pulled into the parking lot and noticed mainly seniors, my guess, parking in it. Not only that, but the people gathered around the large building made me grin like mad. Just so many people! My last school was in the country so it was a lot small and my class only had thirty people in it, yes that is in all.

"Let's get you all set up." Ace went here for his last two years like I am for my own last two years of high school. Since he has been here, he knew where everything was and most of the teachers here, so that helps a lot.

We made our way into the building and passed by students standing in the hallway. People looked to me with inquiry as they must have thought I was new and some people greeted my brother with "Ace-senpai!" It was amazing to think that I was now going to attend this school. A door was opened for me and I stepped into the office was bigger than my last school's office.

"You must be Luffy-san!" A woman greeted with a finger fixing her classes as she shifted through paper.

"Yes I am!" I chirped before making my way over to her as she sat at the large desk in the middle of the room.

"Great, Nami-san?" A girl stood up from a chair behind me and came up beside me. "This is Luffy Monkey, our new student; would you please show her around?" Papers were handed to the redhead and got a nod with a smile.

"Of course, Kalifa-san." A hand was set out towards me with a soft smile on the others face. A smile reached my face as I took her hand and we shook. "I am Nami."

"Ah, I'm Luffy." We did our formal introduction before a bow was made to someone behind me.

"Good morning, Ace-senpai."

"Oh, Nami, not need to do that… I'm out now." A laugh came from my brother before a hug was given to me. "I will be leaving, Lu. I know Nami will take good care of you!" The hand that was on my waist soon found my head as he began to pet my hair back. "I will pick you up after school."

"Okay, Niichan! See you later!" I hugged back before releasing him so he could maneuver out of the school.

"Since we both have pretty much all the same classes, I will walk you to each and lunch; where you can meet my friends!" A grin was on me as I looked to the redhead.

"I'm so excited!"

* * *

"So, you think it will be okay with your brother to have a sleepover this weekend at my house?" It was Thursday, my fourth day of going here and I have made six friends already.

"I will ask him and can text you later?"

"Great! It's so nice having another girl in our group!" A giggle left me as she truly seemed happy that I came along. It really was nice to make friends so fast because now it's even more fun.

"Luffy-chan~!" Sanji's voiced called out as I soon saw him waving at me as he stood with Vivi and Kaya by his locker. They waited for us there since Nami's and my locker are a little farther the opposite way of the cafeteria.

"Sanji-senpai!" I shouted before running over to the senior, leaving a chuckling redhead behind me. As I passed through the hall intersection, I couldn't stop in time when someone stepped out in front of me. It felt like I hit a brick wall and went falling onto my butt with a hiss.

"What the fuck?" My eyes peered up and noticed dark emerald ones glaring down at me. The green hair on him made me stare lightly in amazement as it was a very cool color.

"Luffy! Are you okay?" Nami came up beside me to soon help me up onto my feet.

"Ah, yeah!" I told her before turning back to the male with a bow. "Sorry." When I stood up straight again, he had let a sigh out before grumbling.

"Just be careful." He grumbled to me before him and four other people walked around my friend and me to head off towards the cafeteria. My gaze followed him before I hand a hand waving in front of me.

"Earth to Luffy!"

"Huh?"

"You alright?"

"Oh, yeah… I'm fine. Who was that?" I asked and she turned to watch as the green haired male punch one of the people around before turning into the double doors. A hand tugged me along towards the others that were wondering what exactly was going on.

"That's Zoro Roronoa; he's a senior and the kendo captain." Fascination filled me and curiosity swirled with it as this interest in him made me feel all fluttered.

"I would stay away from him." Sanji spat out after we had caught up to them and made our way the other man had just gone.

"Why?"

"He's such a brute." Nami spoke out with hands doing a frustrated motion before the doors opened for us by our blonde haired friend.

"Brute? He seemed nice to me."

"Riiiiight!" The sarcastic tone rolled out of my red headed friend's mouth as we went and grabbed plates filled with salad on them. The salads here were delicious and came with small slices of ham to help me get some meat in my diet. We sat at the table we always sat at and I noticed how Usopp and Chopper were already waiting.

"You guys are running a little behind." Usopp mentioned as we all began to take a seat.

"Yeah, you said to arrive earlier because Nami had something important to discuss." Chopper mentioned and I couldn't help the thought of how adorable he was with the urge to hug him, but held back. Even though he did not mind when we snuggled him like that, he did get claustrophobic if we did it too many times. Chopper is a sophomore, so it did not surprise me that he still had the boy like features. Usopp is in the same grade as me and we have some classes together, but he tries to get art classes a lot since that is what he's into.

"Oh! That's right! I'm sure you all have been seeing the signs on the walls and the announcement!" A tilt of confusion left me before she waved a hand at me. "Well, I am not surprised you don't know, Luffy. The 'Winter Ball' is coming up in about two weeks, so people have been going nuts with asking people. I was wondering if everyone had a date by now."

"Usopp-san is taking me." Kaya mentioned with a soft smile and got a dark red blush out of the mentioned male.

"Sanji-kun will be taking me." Nami spoke up once more to clarify it to everyone and I watched a grinned cross my blue haired friend's face.

"Kohza-san asked me."

"Kohza?" Everyone seemed surprised and I waved a hand to get some type of knowledge on the guy.

"Kohza is one of Roronoa's friends; he had the scar on his face." A nod left me after Nami clarified it to me before turning to the girl. "I guess it's okay; he's not that much of a brute."

"Oh, Nami-san…" A nervous wave of a pale hand came from the girl before I felt eyes on me. I peered to the side and behind Kaya's body as I saw green eyes watching me. A blink came from him as I noticed before a tint of pink reached his cheeks whilst looking away. Confusion filled me along with this fluttering feeling in my chest that made me look away too. No one seemed to notice as they were talking to Chopper about how the boy will experience it next year. The guy, Zoro, could not leave my mind as I ate my food whilst playing with it.

* * *

"I-I got ask-asked!" Heat filled my face as the paper note was grasped in my fingers. Nami gazed to me in confusion before noticing the paper and my appearance.

"To the dance?!" A vigorous nod left me before she grinned and did a paw motion for the paper. "Let me see! Let me see!" I handed the paper over and watched as she opened it up. Shock went across her face and knew she saw the name on it. "… I… this…" The shock had been major as I received the paper back before a look crossed her. "I'm happy for you, but the nerve! Asking through a note and not in person!" Fluttering in my chest continued as I held the note to me with a smile on me.

"I'm so overwhelmed." I told her truthfully and watched as eyes examined me.

"We can go dress shopping for you." A grin was on her as I agreed and soon noticed the time.

"I have to get my books, since I forgot!" I jogged back to my locker with a 'see you in class' from my friend.

This fluttering… it won't stop and I… I don't want it too.

* * *

At lunch Nami announced that while everyone (the girls) was staying at her house for the weekend, we were also going dress shopping for me.

"Dress? Were you asked to go with someone?!"Vivi asked in excitement and I felt heat fill my face as I nervously twiddled my fingers.

"Oh my gosh! Who? Who?!" Kaya joined in as even the guys were gazing in curiosity.

"You will not even guess who it was!" Nami stated out as she looked like she would have never guessed it.

"Just tell us!" My blue haired friend ushered and I got nudge from my red headed friend.

"Oh, um… Z-Zoro-senpai asked me to go with him." Eyes widened at me in shock, just like when Nami read the name.

"And through a note!" Said the female I just thought about.

"A note?! He did not have the courtesy to ask in person?! How dare him! To a lady!" Sanji began to protest and I waved him down with a light chuckle to his antics. Eyes on me had me glancing to the table where a green eyed male sat. When our eyes met, I blushed fiercely before hiding my face against the table with arms.

"Aw, she's shy."

"Sh-shut up!" I told Kaya as I wanted to bury deeper into the table before receiving laughter around me.

Once the bell rang for lunch to be over with, I threw away my plate (it was Styrofoam) and was heading to the doors where the girls waited for me. A hand grasped my arm and I was confused on thinking I left someone behind. When I turned to look at the tone chest and then peered to green eyes, my face flushed out with heat.

"Z-Zoro-senpai." Pink touched his cheeks as he cleared his throat lightly whilst releasing my arm.

"Um… the note, did you get it?" A nod left me and a finger scratched his cheeks as he tried to look at me, but would glance away. "Will… will you?"

"I would love to!" I surprised him and made myself feel shocked with a hand covering my mouth as my whole face must have been red. Relief flashed across his face before he cleared his throat again.

"Good, just… let me know your dress color since I have to buy that damn flower." The low grumble made me feel a bit more relaxed as I pulled my hand away and gave a smile.

"Okay, I will." A smile found him before he threw it off and glanced away.

"I should let you get going, class and all."

"Oh right," I stated as I remembered before I could turn away he shifted.

"I can walk you." I look to him in surprise before he shifted a bit away with a hand scratching the back of his head. "Well, unless you have fr—"

"You can walk me…" I mumbled before grasping onto his arm and gave a smile. "I have Robin-sensei!" I let a hand wave out as I needed to act normal and stop being all flustered.

"Then let's go."

Nami and the others must have noticed as they were gone by the time we exited the cafeteria. Stares we on us as I began to make conversation and try to ease up the slight awkwardness that floated around us. The conversation ended being good as we stood at my locker and I got him to smile and laugh some. It was a nice feeling to talk to him and even though the fluttering in my chest took up residences, I did not mind.

Zoro made me feel… made me feel…

Complete.

* * *

"Sanji-senpai, be nice!" Growling was heard from two males that stood heatedly before one another.

"I still can't believe my lovely swan is going to the Ball with such a rude ass son'uva—!"

"Oi! You did not just say _my_ lovely swan! If I have to correct you one more time!"

"Guys~!" I whined out before noticing a pissed off Nami making her way over. The two continued with the argument and I threw my hands up in surrender as I was going to let my friend handle it.

_**Smack, Smack.**_

"You bitch!"

"Nami-swan~!"

"Will you two quit it?! Sanji! Just accept the fact that she is going with the brute!" A hand waved out and I sighed out at the words.

"Oi, bitch! What did you call me?!" My hands waved out as I came between them all and crossed my arms at my friends.

"Quit being mean to Zoro!" A pout set on my face as I tried not to blush at remembering him getting my number and saying I could just call him by his name.

"I just don't understand why the bastard sticks around you. You are going to the dance together, that's all." I blinked in confusion and slight hurt at words before I felt an arm around my shoulders before being pulled against a built chest.

"Look, shit-cook, I can hang around her as much as I want to!" Heat reached my cheeks as my hands grasped the arm with a smile.

"Drop it, Sanji." Nami spoke out before the male could protest anymore as she looked at me. "We may have lost this battle, but the war isn't over, Roronoa." A finger pointed to the male behind me and he pressed against as if trying to get closer to her.

"You wanna fight, woman?!" I sensed her wanting to say something back, but I gave her pleading eyes and she gave way.

"Just be careful, Roronoa! You make her cry and I will personally beat you before her brother could kill you with no mercy." A fist shook before she tugged our male friend along that wanted to fight with my date.

"…Brother?"

"Ah! Yeah, I have an older brother!" The arm released me as he gazed down at me with confusion.

"I didn't know that."

"Yeah, we have different last names, though."

"What is it?"

"Ace Portgas." Eyes blinked at me before he yanked away with a mouth snapping open.

"YOU'RE HIS SISTER?!" Confusion filled me as I soon crossed my arm and had a smile on me.

"Yeah! Do you know him? He graduated two years ago from here!" A palm found a temple as he began to rub it harshly as he seemed to be stressed.

"Oh yeah, I know him."

"Great!"

"No, not great! You haven't told him who you are going to the ball with, have you?" I shook my head in confusion as I didn't understand why he didn't think this was great. "Agh! Why did it have to be Portgas?!"

"Did Niichan get in a fight with you?"

"Your brother hates me because I insulted him for something and we got in a huge fight where I almost lost, but a teacher threw us apart… quite literally." He mentioned before I thought about it, but then a grin flash across my face with hands grasping his shirt with a tug.

"It's okay; I'm still going with Zoro." When I opened my eyes, from when they closed to let myself grin wide, shock was across his face, but softened to a smile. A hand pet through my hair as he soon let that genuine smile I like cover his lips.

"I like you, Luffy. You are a lot different from the other girls." A blush splashed onto my cheeks when he said that, but I kept my smile. Our moment was ruined when the bell rang for school to begin and an arm went over my shoulders. "Let's get you to class." We began walking into the building with me sparking up a conversation about how the dance was this Friday.

* * *

"Lu, why haven't you told me who is taking my adorable, little sister to the Winter Ball?" My hand pushed down a button to get hairspray in my hair so it held there. It wasn't in anything special, but I wanted it to be perfect. The flowing dress I wore is a dark blue with white rhinestones starting at the strap (there was only one holding it up) and they looked like they were floating down to the bottom where clutters of them were. Nami said it made it look like snow was falling down along my body in its own wonderland. The dress was at the right height as the dark blue flats I wore were perfect, especially since I didn't want to wear heels.

"You get to meet him in a minute, Niichan." I checked in the full body mirror for anything else I need to fix. I wanted to look perfect and since this was the first time wanting to look so perfect made me even more nervous. The doorbell rang and I felt the fluttering go into over drive and I looked like I put too much blush on my cheeks.

"I'll get it."

"L-let me come with you." We made our way to the door and before he opened it, my hand grasped his. "Be nice, Niichan. I really like him." Eyes looked at me in surprise again as I told him before I did like the male I was going with.

Of course he went into overprotective mode and asked if I was in _love _with him. It made me almost faint in embarrassment that he knew he had to stop and just began asking his age, grade, and then name. I told him that he was nineteen and a senior. Just by that made him gaze with uncertainty because of the age, but did not fuss too much. He did fuss when I told him that I wasn't telling him the name, which made him guess he knew the guy. I kept telling him it was a surprise and to be nice, so he better be.

"Okay?"

"Alright, Lu." A hand patted my shoulder, knowing my hair would make me fuss over it again. I released him to open the door to Zoro adorning a nice suit and tie. My brother stared at him and I noticed a glare appear on Zoro's face. Oh no… "_Roronoa_?!"

"Portgas." A sigh of defeat left me whilst slouching a bit as I should have known this was going to happen, but at least it was on a calmer level. "You look beautiful, Luffy." A blush was on my cheeks as I straightened up and nervously put my hands together.

"Thank you. Y-you look handsome." A light blush reached him as he tugged at his collar slightly. My hands were pulled apart as one was lifted by my brother and he set my driver license and some money in it. When I gazed at him, a soft smile was on him as I soon moved to put the items in a small purse I left on the table by the door.

"She needs to be home before eleven o'clock, got me? Not on that time and not after that, hear me?" A roll of my eyes left me as I saw him give Zoro a stern look.

"I wasn't planning to even keep her that late. I was planning no later than ten thirty." Ace scrutinized him lightly before smirking and patting his shoulder.

"That's what I like to hear." A laugh left him and I let my arm hug around my brothers.

"See you later, Niichan." My arm was squeezed with his before we released and lips found my forehead. "Niichan~!"

"Have fun, Lu!" He watched as Zoro took my hand and led me out to his car and helped me in it.

The drive there was nerve wracking and we barely spoke, but at the same time I enjoyed it. Excitement bubbled through me as we pulled into the parking lot; it was in the middle as people were already here and inside. Zoro told me to hold on as he opened my door and helped me out of the car and offered to keep my purse in the glove compartment. I agreed since I did not want to carry it around and trusted that no one was going to touch it there. We made our way into the building and I was amazed by the decorations that were organized by the student counsel, and even had volunteers.

"Luffy!" I looked to Nami in a slimming red silk dress that looked like she might be seducing all the boys here. "You look amazing!" Vivi and Kaya joined her over to me with compliments and I felt my wrist moving. I gazed to see Zoro getting the corsage on me with a grumble.

"You all look great too!" I told them as Kaya wore a white ball gown type and Vivi had a tan, flow dress with clear rhinestones on it; which if she twirls she would look like a sand storm.

"Oi, Roronoa!" Kohza greeted my date and they both conversed about something.

"We are sitting over there." Vivi mentioned with a smile and a hand out showing the direction where I noticed Sanji and Usopp conversing about something.

"Let's have a great time!"

We did have a great time! I even got invited to an after party and since it was only nine, Zoro agreed to take me. Nami threw an extra pair clothes at me and told me to change on the way there. It was nerve wracking changing in the backseat of Zoro's car, but he promised not to look and even made it so where the mirror was facing up so he couldn't. I knew it was going to be a bit hard to explain why I was changed, but knew I could slip the dress back on the way back. When arriving to the party, I questioned Nami on the outfit she gave me. It was a low V-neck, showing off the breasts I did have that no one knew I had (a D cup size to be exact) and why it said. The shirt says 'I Love G.L.' and found out it was meaning Grand Line, the popular city about an hour and half away from here in Red Line. The shorts I wore were fitting right, but really short to the point I was afraid if I bent over, my butt would be showing.

"It looks great on you!" Nami told me as she wore something similar but different designs and luckily mine was not showing off my stomach. "Just have fun!" I let myself fall into defeat before I was dragged inside to be squished in with bodies to dance. The feeling of other people I did not know rubbing against me had a thrill to it, but made me nervous.

After (actually) enjoying ten minutes of being squashed in the mixture of bodies, a hand began rubbing against my butt. A nervous bubble roused in my throat as I didn't know who it was, but I wished they would stop. No, the hand had other things on its mind as another one began to rub up my hip to my side, not to mention under my shirt. I was about to turn with a protest, but the guy was suddenly punched in the face when I faced him. An arm went around my waist and pulled me against a familiar chest and noticed who it was.

"Don't touch her, you fucking bastard!" I let my hand grab around his back to hold onto his shirt while the other tugging on the shorts.

"Oi, _dickhead_! I was just gettin' me some!" The guy shouted from the ground and I noticed the male to be a senior by the name of Bellamy.

"Keep your filthy hands off her because next time I'm gonna slice your _dick_ off!" Zoro threatened and I began to notice everyone staring at us.

"Haaa? She your girlfriend or something?!"

"Hell fucking yes she is and if you even think about doing anything to her I'm gonna kill you before it could even process fully!" The blush on my face had to be noticeable when he mentioned we were dating just to protect me. "That not only goes to you, but anyone else!" A glare scanned everyone before he began tugging me through the crowd. "Come on, I knew this was a bad idea." I went along with him as we got on the sidewalk and I was tugging on the shorts, wishing they grew longer.

"Wait! Luffy! Where you going?" The party inside resumed as Nami came running out towards me.

"I'm taking her home." Zoro sternly said as I looked to the ground as I felt my chest tightening.

"Don't force her home!" A hand reached for me, but was swatted away from my date.

"I'm taking her home because this was bad idea and I should have taken her somewhere for ice cream or something besides this shitty place." A protest began to voice out of Nami, but stopped when my hand grasped one that was in a fist.

"It's okay, Nami. I'm ready to leave anyways." I gave her a look and saw how she completely understood something happened.

"Fine, but call me tomorrow." I knew she meant that in a good way and wanted to know what happened, but did not want to pry on the spot.

"Okay, I will give you your clothes back later." We both bid a farewell before I was led to Zoro's car and he stayed facing forward, but the car did not move. I felt like it was a gracious gesture as I was almost falling over when he was driving. When I tugged the zipper of the dress up, I maneuvered and climbed into the front passenger seat.

"I can still stop for some ice cream, it's only nine thirty." My seat belt clicked and I looked to a calmed posture before the gleaming green eyes.

"That does sound really good." A smile lined his face when I gave him a light one and the car was put into drive.

* * *

Zoro got me home at ten o'clock and Ace was so happy and boasted about how he misunderstood him. It was funny seeing my brother complementing a guy who I just went to a dance with as a _date_. If it had just been a _friend_ date then he wouldn't care who it was; I mean he still would but be a little more lenient. I'm so glad everything turned out so well. This morning I got a text from Zoro saying he would like to hang out today. I wanted to, so I had to kind of cancel plans with Nami that I had made twenty minutes prior. She really wasn't as mad as I thought she would be, but then again she said that I owed her another day.

Any minute Zoro should be her, so I put on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt. It was funny how we had a winter ball, but it's not even cold outside. It's a bit chilly, but definitely not winter weather. Well, it is only the end of November and the cold isn't going to pick up until the middle of December. A knock on the door had me grabbing my purse that slung over my body so I could keep it close and secure. Talking was heard and I quickly slipped on a pair of socks and made my way out.

"YOU WHAT?!" Panic fluttered through me hearing my brother state that and I ran in.

"I thought it would be more proper this way."

"What's going on?!" I asked in a frenzy as I looked between the both of them in confusion. Brown eyes gazed to me as if searching for something before turning to Zoro.

"You haven't—?"

"I thought I'd ask you first, seemed more proper." The mouth gapped open showed my brother's shock and I felt even more confused.

"…well, I guess I could… _let_ you, but hurt her and I will cut you into pieces!" I blinked before waving hands out to get their attention.

"What's happening?"

"Luffy, will you be my girlfriend?" Zoro was leaned forward lightly as if he was doing what a gentleman does on these occasions. The fluttering in my chest flared and spread to my stomach as well. Heat spread to my cheeks as I felt suddenly shy and the center of attention.

"Girlfriend?"

"You may decline if you don't want to be."

"Ah! No, I just never… had a boyfriend and this is the first time someone asked me, in this way anyways." A smile played onto my lips as I looked to hope filled green eyes. "I would love to be your girlfriend!" My arms flew out and around his neck before suddenly pulling back because I almost forgot. "Is that okay, Niichan?"

"That's what I yelled at him for. He asked me first, for him to be your boyfriend." Arms crossed his chest as he gave a hard stare to the male next to me. "It is a bit surprising to see someone actually doing that these days, so it shows that he is serious about you. That's why I said it was okay, as long as he doesn't make you cry." Surprise went through me before a huge grin was on me and I let arms go around him.

"Thank you, Niichan!" I pulled back before moving to grab onto a hand waiting out for me. "Let's go!"

"You take good care of her."

"Of course I will." Zoro said in a bit of a cocky way and I noticed my brother let it slide as he waved to me.

* * *

"_Whoa, whoa! You are dating the brute?!"_

"Nami, stop calling Zoro that… he's not a brute. Plus he asked my brother for permission first before even considering on asking me." I told my friends as a large phone conversation was linked together.

"_Awww, that's sweet."_

"_Sweet my ass!"_ A sigh left me when Nami did that after Vivi made a comment.

"_Nami-san,"_ Kaya began with a calm voice. _"How do you see him as a brute? The man asked her brother first before even mentioning it to her. I think it was a very good example of how much of a gentleman Zoro-san can be towards a lady he likes."_

The line was dead and I knew that she somehow got our red headed friend to actually think about it. "Thanks, Kaya-senpai."

"_No problem, Luffy-san. It just seemed so sweet that he actually took the time to ask instead just saying 'will you go out with me?'."_

"He actually said 'will you be my girlfriend?'."

"Awwww!"

"Who are you talking to?" I peered to green eyes as he scratched his head and had the other resting on a hip.

"The girls." I told him as I sat on the couch with the TV on mute.

"Oh, well Ace just suggested dinner for us all tonight at some restaurant. I told him I would have to ask you, but—"

"Woohoo! Dinner!" A hand began to pet my hair back before he sat down next to me.

"I figured you would say something like that."

"Got to go, girls."

_"Have fun." _Vivi.

_"Make sure Ace-senpai doesn't kill him." _Kaya.

_"If he even makes you feel hurt for a second I will castrate him." _And of course, Nami.

"Hai, hai. I'm sure he won't Nami. Thanks everyone. Bye." Phones clicked off and I did to mine as well as I felt an arm pull me close.

"What the bitch say?"

"If you hurt me she is going to castrate you." A laugh left him before pulling away and letting me sway back to where I was.

"How could I hurt you? I think I would hurt myself if I ever even thought about it." A blush tickled my cheeks as he said that before I heard footsteps in the hall.

"You guys ready?"

"Yup!" I jumped off the sofa and began putting on a light jacket before we all headed out the door.

"Marco is going to join us, if you don't mind?" My brother asked and I let a sly smirk appear on my face before a string of comical, evil chuckling left me.

"Is this a double date, Niichan?" Red strokes his face as he tensed and turned to me with the flustered look.

"I never said that."

"But Niichan, Marco-san is your Mr. Right, just accept it!" The stiff body of my brother moved quickly to the car and I received a nudge of confusion. "Ah? Marco-san has been Ace's best friend since high school and before I moved here… a month or two beforehand, Marco-san asked my brother out."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but he never answered and had to actually ask me for advice. It was hard to understand since I didn't know who it was, but then it became clearer. Marco-san really likes my brother, probably even loves him, but he doesn't pressure Niichan. He is a very patient person and I know some day Ace will finally accept his love for him too." A hum left my boyfriend as he soon stopped by the car to give me a look.

"You have really thought about this."

"Well, I do have to look after my Niichan… He can be dense sometimes." A laugh left the male next to me before a thumb rubbed at my cold cheek.

"Runs in the family." A pout left me with arms crossing, but he moved to wave a hand before me. "It's okay; it's a cute feature that I love so much." Heat intensified on my chilled cheeks and he moved and arm to wrap around my shoulders. "So, since Marco is Ace's Mr. Right; am I your Mr. Right?"

"Hmm? I hope so! I like Zoro a lot!" A giggle left me as I grinned up at him and a hand found his sweatshirt.

"Come on guys! Marco's waiting!"

"Your boyfriend's waiting?!" I hollered out whilst running towards the car. A frenzied movement came from my brother as he sat in the car with the window down.

"He's not my boyfriend!" A laugh left me as I got into the back seat of the car and watched as Zoro soon got in after I shut my door. The door on his side shut and our seatbelts clicked as I leaned forward to talk.

"Mm, but you never said no!"

"I didn't say yes either!"

"Then you are semi-dating?"

"No!" Laughter left me before I noticed Zoro trying to stifle his own laughter.

It was great to have him in my life like this. Even though we just met about a little over a week ago and started dating yesterday, I knew it was right. This feeling I had just felt… _right_. Maybe he is my Mr. Right!


End file.
